Go Out With Me
by Betty Boop
Summary: Go out with me. All their conversations ether started or ended with that sentence.


**Go Out With Me**

_Go out with me_. All their conversations ether started or ended with that sentence.

Before, she would smack him and yell at him to leave her alone. She despised the way he would hex anyone just for the fun of it, or how he was so full of himself. Thinking he could have any girl he wanted.

Now, it took her all her strength to make out those two simple letters of the heartbreaking _no._ He toned down his attitude a bit, and he was acting more mature then ever, but still, all their conversations ether started or ended with a _Go out with me_.

She hated every second of it. She hated the way he would mess with his hair, or play with his snitch. She hated the way he would have a smirk on his face ninety percent of the time, or the way he just wouldn't let her go. She hated the fact that he can lose his temper so easily. The fact that it can take him years to realize that what he's been asking for is standing right in front of him. She hated the way his eyes would sparkle every time he looked at her. She hated the hurt look on his face every time she would say no to him, and even more that he would cover it up just a second later with a joke, even though his eyes fell silent, sadness flowing within them . She hated it that he loved her. She hated that she cared enough to hate it. She hated that she couldn't watch him without imagining his lips on hers. The one thing she knew she did not hate, was him.

"Evans! Wait up!" She didn't.

"Evans!" _Stop it_! she yelled in her head.

"Lily Evans." The words were only a whisper, as she felt his breath on her neck, his lips on her ear, and the tight grip of his hand on her arm.

"What?" She spun around intending on making some intelligent remark that would set him back long enough for her to escape, but it was all gone with the wind as she saw his face. The freckles on his nose, the bottomless hazel eyes, the strand of hair on his forehead, the satisfied smirk on his lips._Oh,those lips...__  
><em>  
>"You have been avoiding me all day long." His husky voice sending shivers down her spine<p>

"Why sound so surprised?" She said pulling herself together. He can't work her like a puppet on a string. _No one can!_

"Not one insult in a whole day. I was starting to worry if you were feeling sick." He joked, a grin spreading on his face. He worried for her. Hm, that would be wonderful if it weren't sarcasm, she thought.

She felt a blush making it's way to her cheeks. No. She's been resisting saying yes to him for years now. She won't let herself break now. But those eyes... No.

"Even if I were sick, which I am certainly not, it is none of your business. So, if we're done here..." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back, now holding her so close to him their noses touched, their lips just a few inches apart.

"What are you..."

"Go out with me."

"No." She turned to leave so she wouldn't fall into temptation, and this time James Potter let her.

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't look him in the eye and tell him she doesn't love him, when she only wanted to be in his embrace, him to whisper softly into her ear, stroke her cheek, play with her hair. She felt as if she was breaking into small peaces, and he was the only one who could hold her together.

The next time she saw him was fifty feet away, so she had time to prepare. He passed by her.

"Go out with me." Their hands brushed and she could feel bolts of electricity in her fingertips. It took all her strength not to grab his hand.

"I will when pigs fly" She fake mocked and moved on.

Why had she cared so much? He was just a boy, so why was she feeling like drifting into endless sleep when he wasn't around? Why did his pain cause her so much pain? Was it because she knew she was causing that broken expression on his face? Maybe.

Suddenly, Lily Evans found herself asking a new question. Why did she keep saying no, when she could have him and end this once and for all anytime. Why was she so determined to refuse all of his pleads? Why wasn't she saying yes every time he would come up to her. Why wasn't she in his embrace this very moment?

And then she realised. She was afraid. She was terrified. She was scared of wanting him, because if she admitted it to herself, she would be his. Forever. He could take her in his arms and carry her where ever he wanted. He could kiss her and claim her as his own. He could hurt someone for hurting her. He could leave, and take her heart with him.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked in a worried tone when he saw her come down the stars to the common room.

"I'm freezing." She sat by the fire.

He looked at her. She was running her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself up. He stood from his armchair and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She let out a sigh and laid her head on his chest.

"Yes." She said.

"Yes what?" He was confused.

She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes. She stroked his cheek and he gasped at her touch. He took her fingers in his hand and kissed them, one by one. She put her hands around his neck and leaned closer, until their lips were only a spark apart. He brushed her lips with his softly, before kissing her more passionately, holding her neck, running his other hand up and down her spine, his lips moving hungrily with hers, easily controlling every part of her body and whispering her name every so often.

"Yes, I will go out with you, James Potter." She breathed out with a smile. She was finally whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hi! Did you like the story? Or was it a total bore? <strong>**Either**** way, ****pleeeeease**** review.****  
><strong>**Oh, and I learned English by watching TV and reading books my country is too cheep to translate, so please don't hold it against me if I spelled something wrong.****  
><strong>**XOXO****  
><strong>**B.B**.


End file.
